1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of adjustable keyboard holders, particularly for keyboard holders for computer workstations.
2. Statement of the Problem
Persons working with keyboards, such as for computer systems, often are limited in positions available for using the keyboards. At best, the keyboards are adjustable in only a few positions. Not only are these keyboards normally ergonomically inadequate, but keyboard operators are increasingly becoming inflicted with carpal tunnel syndrome from the use of such keyboards. Carpal tunnel syndrome, a debilitating injury which is becoming very prevalent, occurs from repetitive wrist motions. More and more governments are requiring that keyboards have the capacity for frequent changes in position to reduce the incidence of carpal tunnel syndrome.
The American National Standard for Human Factors Engineering of Visual Display Terminal Workstations set forth design considerations for furniture designers. These standards include specified ranges of height and adjustability of keyboard support surfaces. These ranges include that the angle between the upper arm and the forearm of the seated person using the keyboard be greater than seventy degrees and less than one hundred thirty five degrees. The keyboard support surface should also range in height above the floor from twenty-three inches to twenty-eight inches to accommodate various heights of keyboard users. Another consideration is that the adjustment controls be easily accessible and usable, to encourage their use. Studies have shown that by frequently changing the position of the keyboard, carpal tunnel syndrome can be avoided.
There have been some prior art attempts to provide adjustable holders for keyboards. These typically have a ratchet-type mechanism to allow the holder to be adjusted through a few predetermined positions. Many of these keyboard holders include a center-post structure which prevents them from being usable on an underdesk CRT workstation or on a pop-up CRT workstation.
Thus, a problem exists in providing a keyboard holder being infinitely adjustable and usable with visual display terminal workstation.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves this problem and others by providing an easily adjustable keyboard holder.
The keyboard holder of the present invention provides a keyboard holder that is infinitely adjustable within a range of motion.
The present invention provides a slidable keyboard holder drawer which is usable in a visual display terminal workstation.
The present invention provides a keyboard holder that is quickly adjustable and securely locking in position.
These solutions to the problem of adjustable keyboard holders and others are provided by the present invention as discussed in the following description.